Akame ga Kill: The Ashes of a Phoenix
by Shade3714
Summary: After losing his family and his life. Silvius is brought to life and meets new allies and foes along the way. Can Silvius create peace for the world he's in or will he help destroy it? Rated M for Language, sex, mentions of rape, blood, and gore. CANCELLED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You've may have noticed that I got rid of my stories. I have plans for them so they will return but for now I hope you enjoy this one. I wanted to do this one for a while. Also letting you all know now that I'm using my versions of the characters in this. If you don't like it then leave and read someone else story**.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Akame ga Kill or its characters.

My name is Silvius and I'm what most people call a chosen one but I'm not that anymore. Let me start from the beginning before my downfall. This started when I went to compete the mission I was destined to do and that's what I did. After completing my mission I found the love of my life and had a son. I told myself every day that if they die I would follow right after... though I never thought that would happen after leaving my home for one day. Now keep in mind I'm in a different time line than the one you know when this occurred.

 **Meanwhile at the Capital**

"Silvius, you have protected us for so many years and I decided to reward you. Your reward is waiting for you at your village on Mount Fake." said the Emperor looking at the man in front of him

"Thank you, your grace. If you need anything from me just send a message and I'll be here to help anyway I can." Silvius said bowing and then stand to leave. The emperor nodded his head at Silvius and looked at the young man with sadness in his eyes.

"Are you sure he's the one that will betray us Prime Minister." The emperor asked the prime minister as Silvius left the throne room. The Prime Minister looked at the emperor and nodded his head yes while eating the food that was made for him only a few minutes ago.

"Yes your grace. People with power think they can control how the power works. What you don't know is that Silvius is planning to over throw you because he's the chosen on. It's such a cliché title to one who doesn't deserve it." The Prime minister said after swallowing his food and looked the emperor. " _So easy but what he doesn't know won't kill him. Once Silvius is gone I'll be able to control the world._ " The prime minister thought while taking a bite out of a steak.

"So who did you send to take out his village?" The emperor asked while he moved to a more comfortable position on his throne.

"I sent General Cliff and a few of my elite soldiers to have some fun you know." The Prime minister said with a smirk knowing that Silvius will be no more in a few hours.

 **A Few Hours Later**

" _I wonder how my wonderful Sarah and little Ethan are doing. I hope I don't miss dinner... why do I smell ash._ " Silvius asked himself and looked around for a smoke trail. Once he saw the smoke trail he heart dropped and he sprinted toward to his village. "Please be alright you two. Please... be safe." Silvius said out loud and once he reached the village Silvius froze at what he saw. Fire everywhere, people that he knew left dead on the ground. Silvius face went pale and he walked slowly into the village wondering who or what done this. After walking past a few more dead bodies he saw what became of his home and he put his hand on his chest once he saw two bodies hanging on a noose in front of a burning house so one can get close to them while they hanged. Silvius fell to his knees and shook his head frantically in denial. Silvius felt the tears leave his eyes but he stopped after sensing something behind him.

"I know your there you son of a bitch. COME OUT SO YOU CAN PAY FOR WHAT YOU DONE!" Silvius yelled with his eyes narrowing and face turning red. After a few seconds five soldiers and one person in a general outfit came out with weapons at the ready. The man in the general outfit had black hair and had a symbol on his chest.

"Hello Silvius. Do you like the reward the Emperor gave you? I know I my men did and by the way youf wife was lovely. Now I made sure that her death was swift and painless as possible and the same goes for your son." the man in the general outfit said while smiling at Silvius.

"Who are you? Silvius asked turning around while glaring at the five soldiers and the man in front of him front of him.

"Oh where are my manners. My name is Clifford but most call me Cliff. Now I'm here on official business and we both know only one of here is leaving alive." Cliff said pulling out a sword made of water.

"You five stay out of this. I want to see what "The Great Silvius" is made of." Cliff said getting in a battle stance. Silvius pulled out his sword and as he got in his battle stance Cliff rushed forward and began the fight that Silvius knew he would not win.

 **BGM: One-Winged Devil by Therewolf Media**

The battle begins with Silvius and Cliff repeatedly clashing blades, with Silvius successfully repelling his opponent. When Cliff charges again after being forced back, Silvius switches into a defensive stance, and attempts to tire out Cliff with by storing all his energy. In return, Cliff smiles and starts to use more force in his attacks to counter Silvius. Silvius is knocked back by the attacks, but is no worse for wear, and the two begin speeding around the battlefield while repeatedly clashing with their attacks, with Silvius switching between an offensive and defensive stance partway through. Eventually, Cliff gets the upper hand and slashes Silvius on the chest, prompting him to jump away.

"Wow for a legend you sure are a good swordsmen. Too bad your son won't be." Cliff said smirking.

"You may be a good swordsmen but do you think I've been giving you my best.' Silvius said ready to continue the fight despite his injures.

Silvius dashes towards Cliff at blinding speeds, getting behind Cliff right as he begins to charge, slashing him on his chest and his face. The attack harms Cliff, tearing off some of the skin around his chest and causing him to start bleeding.

"Ngh... I suppose it can't be helped." Cliff said looking at the cut on his chest.

Cliff looks at the soldiers and nods his head for them to join the fight and with this they all charge at Silvius. Three soldiers jump towards Silvius enters into his offensive stance cuts down two of three soldiers and catches the third solider by the neck and snap it by crushing his throat. The two other soldiers start shooting at him with rifles forcing Silvius to go back into a defensive stance. Cliff dashed behind Silvius and throws a dagger made of water to catch Silvius off guard and makes his sword in his hand to finish him off. As he's deflecting the bullets Silvius didn't see the dagger that was thrown at him and it stabbed him the leg. He screamed in pain as he tried to rip the dagger out of his leg but every time he tried the dagger would go deeper in his leg.

"Now now Silvius, I believe this is where I tell you that you are sentenced to death by the order of his Majesty and the Prime Minister." Cliff said as he pulled out the paper work to show Silvius.

"FUCK YOU!" Silvius yelled charging Cliff to kill him but Cliff jumps to the side and slices off Silvius hand. This cause Silvius to scream in pain and Cliff laughed seeing the legend in pain brought him joy.

"Now be good boy and let's go to the capital so I came get my reward and for me and you to get to know each other. In my torture chambers." Cliff said kicking Silvius in the face to knock him out.

 **End of BGM**

 **25 Years later**

"You know I think its a good day to finally kill Silvius. Even after 25 years of torture you're still alive and I for one am impressed." Cliff said going through his tools looking for something.

"How is it that you're still young? I aged while you are still the same age when we met." Silvius whispered to himself so Cliff doesn't hear him. Silvius in his time in the torture chamber has been through 300 experiments for science, cut open, shocked to near death, and almost drowned. Thorough out the whole thing Cliff never aged while Silvius has aged and is now in 50's. Silvius is in a cell that he called home for 25 years and for when he wasn't in the cell he was in the torture chambers.

"Oh you're worried about that? Well I guess I can tell you since this will be the last talk we ever have. You see the Empire has discovered a way to extend our life span by ways that I don't even know but they also discovered a way to time travel and we found a time line just like ours. We are going to use that time line to test our new weapons and compere them to their versions of the teigu. It is a shame that you will not be going with us though, but I believe I'll find that world's version of you so we can have more fun." Cliff said turning around with what he was looking for which was a needle. Silvius looked at the needle and knew what it was going to do.

"Sigh... Before you inject me with that poison can you answer on question for me?" Silvius asked looking at Cliff with a sad expression.

"What is it?" Cliff said walking toward Silvius and getting the poison ready knowing Silvius won't fight back and has expected his fate.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" Silvius asked smirking.

"I do and should I expect you to stop us when the time right?" Cliff asked Silvius while smiling. Silvius looked at Cliff and nodded his head to answer his question.

"Ok. I'll see you later down the line then. This is farewell for now and Silvius I hope you remember the one who took your title because its mine now." Cliff said stabbing the needle into Silvius's neck.

Silvius gagged and started to lose the ability to breath. After a few minutes the poison take effect and killed the man known as Silvius.

 **Meanwhile In another timeline**

"BOY. YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE AND CLEAN THIS MESS UP RIGHT NOW!" a man yelled at his 10 year old son. The boy for the past few days has been acting weird and notice that his hair turning blue from black and the way he acted is changing.

 _"So out of all the people I can reincarnate to. I get stuck with a 10 year old boy. Well hopefully my new life here won't be too bad._ " The Silvius thought to himself not knowing that this boy he reincarnated to was a boy that was a slave and has been a slave since he was a baby.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked that chapter and let me know of any errors so I can fix them. Stay tuned for more. For those who feel the reincarnation was rush I'm sorry but I didn't want to drag that out because it would be about five chapters long and I want to get to the good stuff. I hope you understand.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter.** **I had a lot of fun writing. Please Favorite, Share and Follow for more.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Akame ga Kill or its Characters.

 **15 Years Later**

"BOY! GET BACK HERE AND I WON'T KILL YOU." Silvius's owner said as he chased down Silvius. Silvius for that past 15 years of his new life has been a slave and for the past 3 years he's planned his escape and today was the day he escaped. So far Silvius was very far from his owner but his body was riddled with injures and he hasn't eaten in a few days. Silvius looked around to find something for shelter but his thought were somewhere else because the forest he's in is known for having danger beast and Silvius knew he would be good as dead because he has no way of defending himself. The slave owner stopped after following Silvius knowing that going to deep would result in death.

"GO AHEAD! YOU WON'T BE COMING BACK OUT BECAUSE YOU'LL BE DEAD LIKE THE LITTLE BITCH YOU ARE!" the owner yelled turning around to head back home. Silvius kept running not caring what his owner said but he knew that he would most likely die in here. Silvius slowed down to a jog so he can look for somewhere to stay but can help him stay hidden from danger beasts. After a few minutes he found a cave and ran right it not thinking if it has a danger beast inside. Silvius entered the cave and sat down to catch his breath.

"Thank god. I'm... free." Silvius whispered to himself. Silvius closed his eyes and sighed as he relaxed in the cave as he was sitting down. After a few minutes Silvius stood up and looked to down the cave and saw that if continued down a ways. Silvius also noticed that the cave was very small and not big enough for a danger beast. Silvius walked down the dark cave but he didn't know why. Silvius walked in the cave until he heard water drop down from the top of the cave and stopped to look around. After looking around in the dark he continued to walk down the cave until he slipped on a rock but instead of hitting the ground he feel through a portal made of fire and landed in a new spot of the cave.

 **BGM:** FF7 You Can Hear the Cries of the Planet.

"Ow..." Silvius groaned as he got up and looked around at the new area he was in. Silvius noticed a path with a line of torches and the walls of the cave were covered in runes. The runes had an orange glow to them and due to having nothing better to do he followed them until he came up to a door. He was hesitant but he opened the door and noticed an urn with a symbol of a bird on it. Silvius walked up to it and opened it to see what was inside, once he opened it he saw what looked like blood. Silvius was about to close it until he heard a voice in his head.

" _Drink_ me..." the voice said to Silvius. Silvius pondered about if he should or shouldn't drink the blood until remembered reading a book about Teigus and wondered if this urn was one.

"But I thought there was only one blood type... not two." Silvius said out loud and quickly turned around once he heard the sound of wings. He looked around to see where the sound is coming from then he saw a red bird flying right toward him. The bird land near the urn and looked at Silvius with a glare.

 _"Out of everybody that tries to find me. A person that I thought didn't reincarnate actually did."_ the bird said to Silvius.

"D-Did you just talk?" Silvius asked with his eyes wide.

 _"Oh yeah don't question the bird about the urn with my symbol on it. Question about my ability to speck. Yes I just spoke to you like I'm doing right now."_ the bird said annoyed at Silvius.

"Um... Sorry I guess? It's not every day a bird specks to you and speaking of which. What type of bird are you?" Silvius asked while sitting down.

 _"I'm a Phoenix and this is my blood in this urn righ_ t _here. I want you to drink it."_ the Phoenix said using its talons to pick the urn and hovered over to Silvius.

"Why? What will it do if I drink it?" Silvius asked uncertain if it's worth it. The Phoenix hovered back to where the urn was and put it back in its place. After it did this it flew around the room to lit it up to show the markings on the wall. Silvius was amazed at what he was seeing and looked at the markings which are now forming a sentence. The sentence said _"Devil's Extract: Nexus Fire Phoenix_. _The power of Fire, Life and Death."_

"Ok but if I remember correctly there were only 48 Teigus in the world. Half of them are gone due to war but I don't remember seeing this one." Silvius said putting a hand to his chin.

 _"That's because I'm not from this world. Like you I was from a different time but my previous owner sent me here to help with the world but since I wasn't part of this original timeline I used my ability to those that I deemed worthy of my help. You're one of them and after seeing what happened to you I wanted to help so after you died I took your soul an transferred it to a random person but it looks like I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry about giving you more hardship but I can heal your wounds but you need to drink my blood so we can stop the Emperor from your world and stop the corruption of this one."_ the Phoenix explained landing near where Silvius was sitting. Silvius looked at the Phoenix and thought about what he said.

" _If I did this will I be able to stop them. I mean I couldn't stop Cliff but with this Phoenix help I probably could but then again I want to be with my family again. Ahh this is hard."_ Silvius thought to himself and after a few seconds he had one more thing to ask the phoenix.

"Ok I made my decision but I have one more thong to ask of you." Silvius said looking at the Phoenix with a serious expression.

 _"Go ahead."_ the phoenix answered hoping to get out of this damn cave.

"Did my family suffer during the attack?" Silvius asked the phoenix hoping what Cliff told him was true.

 _"No. The man called Cliff told the men if they had "fun" with your wife he would kill all of their family and friends. So yes what he told you was true but he lied about their Tegiu being compared with this world Tegius."_ the Phoenix explained with Silvius listening to his words. _What they want to do is take this worlds Tegius for themselves so they can go into universal war with all timeline basically erasing the history if this timeline and many others in the process._ The Phoenix continued. Silvius smiled after getting his last question answered. He then looked at the urn and then looked at the Phoenix.

"Ok... I'll drink the blood but what should I call you?" Silvius asked the phoenix while standing up to walk over to the urn.

 _"You can call me Nexus and since you'll be the last one to use my power. I want you to drink all of the blood."_ the phoenix now known as Nexus said as he flew up and hovered over to the urn with Silvius following.

Silvius opened the urn once more and grabbed to side to pick it up. At first he hesitated but after shaking his head and thought about his family he started drink the blood from the urn until there was no blood in the urn left. Silvius felt a burning sensation in his chest and then felt immense pain all over his body. Silvius fell to his knees due to the pain but then looked at his wrists and noticed the chafing parts of his skin were healing and looked at the rest of his body that he can see was healing as well. After a few minutes the pain stopped and Silvius looked at Nexus with a smile.

"So do you know the way out of here? I kind of want to get out of here." Silvius stated scratching the back of his head. Nexus nodded his head and made a portal of fire with his wings. The both of them entered the portal ready to face the challenges ahead.

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I didn't expect my story to ever be followed and favorited in such little time. Thank you guys and I hoped you like the last chapter and I hope like this one. Please review, favorite, and follow for more.

 **Disclaimer: I don't Akame ga Kill or its characters.**

After entering the portal Silvius found himself back in the woods but noticed he had cloths instead of the rags he wore. Silvius was now wearing an outfit just like Cliff wore before he died and also noticed a red phoenix symbol on his chest.

"Ok I don't mind the symbol but why a general's outfit?" Silvius asked Nexus who just landed on his shoulder after exiting the portal.

" _It's because I figured you were a general at some point in the other time line. If you want I can change it for you._ " Nexus said looking around the forest. Silvius liked at the phoenix and wonder just how much he has on him. Silvius was about to ask him how did he know that he was a general until he heard a sound to his right.

"Shit it's probably a danger beast. Hey Nexus what abilities do I have right now?" Silvius whispered to the phoenix while getting into an offensive pose that he used back then.

" _At the moment you only have the ability to create fire. So my guess is that you can create weapons like swords, daggers, and great swords._ " Nexus whispered spreading his wings ready to attack.

Silvius smiled when Nexus said he can create weapons. Silvius snapped his finger to create the weapon but nothing happened. He snapped again but he still got the same result. Silvius looked at his hand and wondered why it wasn't working until he felt a feather touch the back of his head.

" _Sorry I forget to mention this to you but you have to think of the weapon you want to use. The stronger your connection to the weapon the stronger it will be. This also works for your fire attacks but there is a big difference and that is your flames are limited. With proper training you can increase the intensity of your flames and you can increase your fire reserves._ " Nexus whispered at Silvius with the sounds increasing in volume.

"That's ok but will you be helping me fight these creates or will you be flying off?" Silvius asked thinking of a weapon to use.

" _I will_ _do what I can but due to being stuck in that fucking cave I haven't fought in years._ " Nexus said stretching his wings. Silvius felt bad for the bird but his went back the sounds in front of him. Silvius closed his eyes to think of a weapon to use and after a few seconds a broadsword made of fire. Silvius gripped the sword and swung a few times getting use to the weight so he can fight whatever was coming in their direction. All of a sudden the sounds stopped and it got very quiet.

Silvius closed his eyes trying to sense whatever was in front of him but was interrupted by a line of light and a scream. Silvius eyes went wide at the scream and he ran in the direction where the scream came from not caring what he might find with Nexus flying after him.

Silvius ran until he reached the spot where the scream cane from and noticed nobody was there. Silvius looked around and found nothing like the person who screamed didn't exist.

"Nexus you can call me crazy but you heard the scream to right?" Silvius asked putting his hands on his hips turning his head to look around. Nexus landed on the ground and peaked at the dirt to see if it was a trap.

" _No something did happen here. I'm sensing ash that was once here but due to the wind it blew away but I'm also sensing six energies around the forest right now with a seventh that's close to that mountain._ " Nexus said turning to face Silvius.

" _I'm going to fly around and see if I find anything. You should get back over to the trees and stay hidden. You may have new abilities but you never know what this forest could have in it._ " Nexus said flapping his wings to fly around and see what the energies are. Silvius looked at Nexus take off and ran back to the trees and hide himself behind one but failed to notice a patch of wires that were behind him.

 **Meanwhile at** **other end of the forest**

"Hey guys you killed your part of the tribal assassins right? Cause I think we forgot one." a man with green hair said looking back toward the forest.

"I'll go take care of it." a woman said holding a katana as she ran back into the woods.

Silvius sat their bored out of his mind. He looked around the sky for any sign for Nexus but he couldn't spot him anywhere. Silvius sighed as he stood up until he felt a presence coming toward him. Silvius then remade his sword and then climbed the tree he was sitting near to give whoever was coming a surprise attack.

After a few minutes Silvius then saw what the presence was and to his surprise it was a girl younger than him. Silvius thought about going to say hi but something told him not to go. The girl looked around for a bit and Silvius knew what she was doing.

"I can sense you in that tree. No point in hiding anymore." the girl said gripping the hilt of her katana. Silvius sighed and knew that his plan was ruined.

"Alright I'll quit trying to hide." Silvius said as he slid down the tree and looked at the girl. The first thing he noticed was the look in her eyes. A look he was familiar with and one he's seen before.

"Wow for a girl your age I didn't expect to see that look in your eye but you didn't come here to talk." Silvius said pulling out his sword and pointing it at the girl. The girl looked at Silvius and gasped after hearing what he said but quickly dismissed it to pull out her sword.

"I don't want to fight you but can I have a name so I know who you are?" Silvius asked still pointing the sword at her.

"My name is Akame and you must be a general of the empire." Akame said still looking at Silvius and holding her sword ready to strike at any moment.

"Actually I was one but... Never mind so are we going to fight Akame?" Silvius said getting into his battle stance with Akame doing the same.

The two of them stood there for a few moments before Akame dashed toward Silvius catching off guard wither her speed. Silvius tried to ready himself for the oncoming attack but failed after he felt a surge of pain his neck. Silvius put his hands on his throat and felt blood dripping down and then he felt very weak. Silvius looked at Akame who was behind him and tried to talk to her but he couldn't get any words out.

"Don't try and speck, the poison from my sword will set in. Hopefully you remember what you did to those in the capital who were innocent." Akame said walking off and wiping the blood off her sword carefully not wanting to cut herself.

Silvius looked at Akame and saw her walk off not noticing the markings forming on his body before falling to the ground landing on his back. Akame heard the thump and then looked back to make sure that the thump was the person she just killed and to her surprise what she heard was a bird that landed near the man. Akame looked at the bird and noticed it was crying with tears falling on the dead man's neck.

" _YOU DUMB ASS! I TOLD YOU TO STAY HIDDEN NOT TRY TO FIGHT! GOD YOU'RE SO LUCKY I'M A PHOENIX NOW GET UP AND KICK THIS CHICKS ASS!_ " Nexus yelled while making sure the tears in his eyes were falling on Silvius's neck. Akame watched the whole seen and wondered how the bird was able to talk but what happened next made her gasp in fear and amazement.

"Ok... but next don't yell at me near my ear, I'm losing my hearing as is." Silvius whispered slowly getting up to his feet and looking at the surprised Akame.

"H-how do you...?" Akame stuttered looking at the man and then to the bird. Silvius smiled at Akame and then took a deep breath before grabbing his sword and dashing toward her to finish what she started.

 **BGM: Devil May Cry 3 Vergil Battle 2**

Akame brings her blade back out and clashes with Silvius. Silvius goes on the offensive as Akame counters his every move. Akame then tries stabbing forward as Silvius blocks his blade from multiple angles before slashing forward, which Akame leaps backward to dodge. Their clash results in part of the trees around them getting cut down.

Silvius dashes forward and slashes vertically. Akame blocks the attack, which cut some of her hair from the force alone. He pushes Silvius forward with her katana and Silvius leaps in the air and catches Akame off guard by tossing his sword at her. He lands behind Akame and lunges forward while making a new sword, but Akame dodges the attack thanks to her speed.

Silvius is still surprised at Akame's speed as he prepares his battle stance. He runs forward and slashes in different directions as Akame dodges the blade and blocks it with her katana. Akame then goes after Silvius and slashes in diagonal patterns, unwittingly cutting down more trees in the process.

Silvius and Akame swung at each other and clashed their swords with enough causing them to slide backward.

Silvius looked at Akame and breathed hard as he caught his breath with Akame doing the same.

"You know… you fight… better than I thought you would." Silvius breathed while his lungs felt like they were on fire.

"But we aren't finished yet now are we?" Silvius asked dashing toward Akame with her back in her battle stance.

Silvius tries stabbing his opponent again and goes on the offensive slashing Akame in different directions. Akame with one counter slash she places a deep cut in Silvius, who takes off his jacket and shirt after grunting in pain but this time no markings appeared which throw Akame off guard. Silvius swung his sword with all of his strength and after a few well place strikes he manages to disarm Akame, causing the girl to drop her sword down the ground. Silvius grabbed Akame by the arm and flipped her over causing her to land on her back. Silvius went for the killing blow but stop the sword by her neck effectively winning the fight.

"Had enough yet?" Silvius asked Akame looking down at her. Silvius grunted in pain due to the slash on his chest which started to heal itself.

"Who are you and how were you able to survive Murasame's poison not once but twice?" Akame asked Silvius with fear in her voice once not knowing if he was going to kill her or not. Silvius looked down at her and made up his mind right then and there. Silvius shook his head and smiled before answering Akame's question.

"I'll tell you everything but I let you know one thing. I not with the empire and I will never join people who like to make others suffer for personal gain. You promise not to attack me if I let you go?" Silvius said with a serious expression looking at Akame. Akame nodded her head and Silvius stabbed the sword down in the ground before helping Akame back up.

"Now tell me... Who are you?" Akame asked walking over to her sword and picking it back up.

"My name is Silvius and that bird who healed me is Nexus. I was a slave but I escaped from my owner a few hours ago and I have nowhere to go." Silvius said pointing at the phoenix behind him.

"Ok... but why are you wearing a general's outfit?" Akame asked looking at the phoenix with a hungry look in her eyes.

"I was a general but you wouldn't believe me if I told." Silvius said crossing his arms over his chest. He looked the sky and noticed it was getting dark. He looked at Akame and hoped that she knew a place for him to stay so he didn't have to camp in the woods.

"Hey Akame since I told you a little bit about myself why don't you tell me a little bit about you?" Silvius asked pulling up his sword from the ground and made a sheath for it.

"Ok but since you aren't part of the empire can I ask a favor first?" Akame asked looking over at Silvius sheathing her sword and tying it to her waist.

"Sure I don't mind." Silvius said smirking at Akame for fulfilling her promise.

"If I take you to why I'm staying will you help us fight to end the corruption of the empire?" Akame asked hoping he would help her and her friends after seeing him fight.

Silvius looked at Nexus and waited for him to agree to Akame's favor with Nexus nodded his head yes before flapping his wings and hovered over to Akame.

" _We will help you fight the corruption but first let me heal you as a way of thanks for helping us out in finding a place to stay._ " Nexus said before shooting a little wave of fire over Akame's body and healing her off the bruises on her back and arm. Akame looking at her arm and was surprised at what the bird did. Silvius looked at the two of them and laughed at the look of Akame's face before walking over to get her attention.

"So since we want to help, care to show us the way to your place?" Silvius asked with Akame looking him and smiling at him for wanting to help the fight the empire.

"Sure follow me." Akame said walking in the direction she came from with Silvius and Nexus following close behind her.

 **Meanwhile**

"What is taking her so long?" a women with long pink her said as she looked at the door.

"Mine calm down. I'm sure she fine" a women with purple hair said. Just then they heard the door open and saw Akame and two figures behind her. This caused everyone in the room to grab their weapons and point it at the two behind her.

"Akame what are you doing, who are they?" a man with brown hair asked while holding a sword.

"Is the boss awake? We have someone who wants to join." Akame said looking at the man.

"Yeah she's awake. I'll go get her for you." a man with green said as he ran off.

Silvius looked at the people Akame was friends with and wasn't surprised at their actions since he was unknown to them.

"Guys this is Silvius and his pet bird Nexus. Silvius these are my friends Mine, Sheele, Leone, Tatsumi, Bulat, and the one who ran off to get the boss was Lubbock." Akame said pointing at her friends.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all and I hope we can get along in the future." Silvius said waving his hand at Akame friends. Tatsumi was the first one to walk up to Silvius and he stuck his hand for Silvius to shake while everyone else was still not sure what to do.

"My name is Tatsumi and yeah I hope we can get along in the future." Tatsumi said with Silvius accepting his hand shake.

After seeing Tatsumi walking up to Silvius the other introduce themselves and Silvius were surprised at just how young they are to be fighting a war but then Silvius remembered his old life before he died and let the subject go. After a few minutes Lubbock returned and with a person right behind him that got Silvius and Nexus attention.

"See Najenda, I told Akame brought someone to join." Lubbock said grinning while the person behind him was in shock. Silvius looked at the person behind Lubbock and sensed a lot of regret, pain, and loneliness in her eyes.

"So it was true. Next time Akame let me know that you have someone wanting to join do it before I go to bed." Najenda said looking at Silvius wondering why he looked sad.

" _What's wrong Silvius?_ " Nexus whispered in his ear not wanting people to hear him talk yet. Silvius walked forward a little bit so he can get a good look at the boss.

"What happened to your arm miss?" Silvius asked Najenda with sadness in his eyes. Everyone in the room gasped and even Najenda was surprised that Silvius knew she was a female because most people who meet with Najenda call her a male.

"How did you know that I was a girl?" Najenda asked intrigued by the man she was looking at.

"Well I can sense things and I sensed the things you went through. I saw a younger version of you with longer hair and I also what you went." Silvius stated causing Najenda to smile a bit before she shook her head so she can focus on the man in front of her.

"I tell you in time but it's late so we will continue this tomorrow. Tatsumi can you show to where he can stay?" Najenda said looking over at Tatsumi's direction.

"Sure boss. Follow me Silvius." Tatsumi said walking off with Silvius and Nexus following. After the two were far enough Najenda and the other went to their rooms to sleep for the night. A few minutes passed and Silvius was shown his room with Tatsumi telling him good night so he can get some sleep. Silvius looked at the room and Nexus hovered over to the window to look out of it.

"Well that went better than expected." Silvius said sitting on the bed taking off his boots and throwing them to the other side of the room. Silvius then laid down on the bed and looked over at Nexus seeing the phoenix was fast asleep. Silvius laughed at the bird and closed his eyes ready for the talk he knew that was going to be long.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: Sorry this one took a while I don't have a good computer and I went through 3 versions of this chapter before just saying fuck and retyping the first version again. Oh and the BGM will only appear during fights and important scenes. Hope you guys liked this chapter and stay tuned for more and let me know if you guys see any mistakes so I can fix them. This is Shade signing off.**


End file.
